Tainted Love
by Eric's-bitch
Summary: Random story I came up with. I think it has potential. Sophie is having a party and one of the popular girls invites some other guests. Who are they? What do they want? Why is Sophie involved in this madness? Rubbish summary, sorry. The story will be better. R&R PLEASE! xxx
1. Prologue

**How it all started...**

**Hello! I came up with this idea due to my complete obsession with Marilyn Manson's cover of 'Tainted Love'. I highly recomend you watch it. It is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: My idea, however the song 'Tainted love' did inspire me which I by no means own. However, this is my idea! And in the words of the Grinch if you steal it "I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!"**

**Enjoy my randomness! xxx**

Carly and I had been planning this party for a solid three weeks. I was laying out all of the refreshments on the table in the living room of my house. We decided to throw the party here, as it was larger than Carly's. Also, because my parents were the type of parents that allowed this sort of thing, as long as I I knew when I crossed the line.

We had successfully invited the whole of our year and only a handful declined for decent reasons (my nan is in hospital, brother's birthday, etc). Even the 'popular' people told us they would come. I wasn't exactly popular but I wasn't a total social pariah.

"Hey, everything sorted?" I heard Carly ask from behind me. I turned and saw she had already gotten ready. Her browny/black hair was wavy just past her shoulders, she had taken off her glasses in exchange for contact lenses, and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a white cami.

"Yeah, everything is done." I said. "You look great by the way." She laughed at my comment.

"Thanks. You don't." I looked down at my jogging bottoms and frowned. "Go and get changed. I will make sure the snacks don't magically disappear."

I laughed and walked up the stairs to get changed.

The outfit I settled for was a pair of black skinny jeans with a green t-shirt, adorned with my favourite black wedges, to give my 5"3 figure more height. I put on my usual eye liner and mascara just to make my eyes pop, I took no interest in the foundation thingy. Why clog up my skin with products that I don't need? Then, when I was sure I was ready, I walked down the stairs.

I got to the bottom and saw that many people were begining to arrive. "Hi, Soph." I heard someone say. I looked and saw Carly's younger brother standing there smiling at me. He was only a year younger than Carly and I so I didn't mind the fact that he was here, besides he always felt the need to be at places Carly and I were at. I think he is protective of her. He reminded me of a cute little puppy the way his hair fell into his dark chocolate eyes all the time. Tonight his hair did what it usually did but he had changed his normal band t-shirt for a checked shirt, however he remained in his infamous black skinny jeans.

"Oh, hey, Aiden." I put on a smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." He returned my smile for an instant before it fell. "I heard that Serena is going to bring some people." He said very low that I almost couldn't hear him over the thump of the music that had just started up.

"So?"

"I just thought you'd want to know." He said with a shrug, obviously not happy that I wasn't going to do anything about the upcoming situation.

"Nah, it's ok. The more the merrier." I turned to the DJ who just happened to be one of my best friends. "Ciran! Turn it up!" I shouted and he laughed and turned up the song, which was a random hip hop beat. "Go have fun, Aiden. Leave me to worry about the 'uninvited guests'." With that I smiled and walked away.

The party had been going for about half an hour when _it _happened. They rolled out of several cars. I walked over to the front door in time to see Serena walk in. "Hey. Sorry I thought I could liven up the party."She said with a devious smile and walked past me. I looked to see many 'goth(?)' kids walk up to the front door.

The one up front that was clearly the leader was the most gorgeous person I have ever set eyes on. He looked about my age maybe a little older. He had styled black hair that fell accross his forehead nicely. He was wearing all black. A black t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans that had chains on. I didn't realise I was gawking at him until he smirked at me.

Being the short tempered person I am, my temper flared. "Excuse me." I stated. "This is my party and if you plan on staying, I suggest you wipe that arrogant look off your face." I watched as one of his followers stepped up and went for me, but was stopped by the handsome boy. I watched his face go from shocked to amused in the corse of about a second.

"Sorry...?" He paused waiting for my name.

"Sophie, and you are?" I asked, my slight rage still clear in my voice.

"Demetrius," He said. He voice was so seductive, but I was still a bit annoyed _and_ he was still looking at me as though I was a peice of meat.

"Well, _Demetrius_, enjoy the party." I said simpy and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back the entire time. I made it back to Carly and she immediately began grilling me for answers.

"Who was that? His friends seem cool." She said looking at me expectantly.

"Serena's friends. I wasn't going to turn them away, was I?"

"Maybe you should have..." I looked to where she was pointing and saw Serena beckoning Demetrius unstairs. _And he was following!_ I made a move to stop them from their sinful acts they were surely about to commit. "You can't stop them. That would just be embarassing." Carly said, and I had to agree with her. I just hoped they didn't pick my bedroom.

I heard the music change from fun hip hop to heavy rock. Luckily my music tastes varied and I actually loved this song. I watched as Ciran csme up to us."What's with the goths?" He asked, and I meerly shrugged. I really loved this song. I could feel my self bouncing to the beat.

"Can we dance?" I didn't wait for an answer as I grabbed Carly's and Ciran's hands. My hips were moving to the beat and several other people came to join in on the dancing (actually it was more like grinding).

I felt some one grab my hips and lean in to wisper into my ear. "You can really dance." I turned and found my self looking in ot the eyes of Demetruis. "I like a girl that can move her hips." I snorted. He went through girls as quickly as I went through eye liner.

"Well, you can watch my hips as they walk away." I turned and began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm before I made it two steps. He leaned down to whisper in my ear again. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I could sense the danger.

"I always get what I want, Sophie." He said and stepped back so he could look at me, while still keeping a firm grip on my arm.

"I am not a possesion. You can't 'get' me that easily." I said, putting as much venom into my words as possible. I ripped my arm out of his grasp. I felt that had he wanted to keep me there he could of, but something made me think, he liked the chase.

**How did you like it? Sorry it was a short, it was just to get the ball rolling.**

**Reviews are my muse, please send me some.**

**Again, I love the Marilyn Manson cover of the 80's classic 'Tainted Love' and I think you should listen to it! But don't fully associate this story with it because that is strange and I feel no sexual atraction to Marilyn I just like his music. :)**

**R&R xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thank you for the reviews of the prologue, clearly you guys liked the idea so I felt like I should continue it.**

**Disclaimer: My idea! Steal it - you're dead. Get me?! Good.**

**Are you sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin... xxx**

Mondays! I hate them! Well, I suppose they are not as bad as Tuesdays. The party actually went pretty well, apart from the fact that people refused to leave. Now, today, I was recieving many compliments on my 'awesome party'.

I approached my friends in our usual stop just outside of school. "Hey, guys." I said. "What is going on?" I asked when no one aknowledged me.

"New kids." Aiden said from behind me.

"Pardon?" I said, turing around.

"New kids. They're the ones that were at your party on Saturday." Then it clicked.

"The goths?" Aiden nodded. "Great. Some people that are up them selves are joining our school."

"Ouch." I heard a farmilliar voice say from behind me. I turned and saw the handsome face of Demetrius. He was, again, wearing all black with chains on his trousers and he was wearing a leather jacket over his black t-shirt.

"You can't say it's not true." I snapped back.

"No I can't." He said. "So, Sophie, how are you this fine morning?"

_Erg! _"Well, it is Monday. I have maths first. And now you're here. So I'd say not good." I sounded really horrible, but there was something about this guy that I didn't like and he seemed dangerous. Not a good combination.

"Ahh, I would have thought my presence would make any girls day one hundred times better." He said with his signature smirk. He leaned in towards me and I felt my heart rate speed up. "Scared?"

"Excuse me?"

"You looked scared. I'm not _that_ scary. I promise." Something sounded wrong about that statement.

"Ok. Whatever."

I was about to say more but we were now surrounded by loads of girls trying to talk to Demetrius, "Hey, Demetri." I snorted at one girls nick name for the boy infront of me. He didn't seem to be one of those that enjoyed elabourations of his name.

"Hello...?" He said taking the girl's hand. I watched as he kissed it and she giggled. I felt a strange reaction in the pit of my stomach to his reaction to the girl.

Before she had time to say her name I spoke. "Bye, Demetri. Enjoy your time here." I began walking away but I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry." I heard the underlying threat in that, but I refused to look back as I linked arms with Carly and we made our way into the building.

###

"These goth kids are ruling the school and they have only been here for two days." Carly said to me as we left school on Wednesday.

"I know but I'm just happy I haven't had to come in to contact with any of them so far." I laughed and she joined in.

"Yeah, but you are going to the Halloween party, on Friday, Jinx is throwing, aren't you?"

"Erg! I've just said I didn't want to come into contact with any of them, so why would I?" I retorted.

"Because _everyone_ is going, and I want to have a good time with my _best _friend. Please?!" I looked to her and realised the mistake. She was looking at me with her puppy dog eyes, which I could never refuse.

I sighed dramatically and gave in. "Ok. What are we going as?" I said defeated.

###

"I can not believe you're making me go out in public like this." I said, reffering to the 'Little Bo Peep' costume my friend had forced me into. My curly, blond hair was up in two pig tails and I had very _very_ rosy cheeks. We were walking to Jinx's house, as he only lived a couple of streets away from Carly.

"Oh, come on! You look cute." She said. Her costume was a classic halloween costume. She had decided to go as Lucy from Dracula. _She bought a ginger wig and everything!_

"I look like a three year old." I said. I think I was even starting to sound like one.

"A very sexy three year old."

"You do realise how perverted that sounds, right?" Then we both began laughing.

Catching sight of where the party was being held, caused our laughter to cease immediately. We walked up to the door of the large, ancient house (or was it a castle?) and we were greeted by a door man. "Hello, and welcome." He said and ushered us in. I could have sworn I heard him laugh under his breath at my costume. _Oh well, it's only one night_.

We stepped in to the room in which the music was coming from and I was flabberghasted. It was a grand ball room. I could see loads of people dancing in the center, and several people were chatting at the tables that had been placed around the sides of the room. The funny thing was that today I couldn't tell who the goth kids were and who were just people from our school.

Suddenly I realised how stupid I looked in my costume. Everyone else was wearing dark and sexy clothing, and I was wearing a white a blue dressed that puffed out to just above my knees and I had to admit I looked very inocent and childish.

"Ah," I heard someone say from behind me. I looked and saw the host of the party walking towards us. I only knew him because we had english together. "Carly. Sophie.." He trailed off as he looked at me. I was shoked to see his eyes light up as he scanned me. I felt myself flush. He may not have been as hansome and sexy as Demetrius, however he was still very good looking.

"Hi, Jinx." I said. Suddenly I was glad for the bright rosy cheeks Carly had given me, as they could hide my intense flush. "Great party."

"Thank you. Save me a dance, Sophie." With that he walked away before I had the chance to answer.

"Ohhh! Admirer." Carly said. "See, I told you that you looked good!" She was practically screaming.

"Come on!" I said and grabbed her arm. I found a table where Ciran and his girlfriend, Sarah were sitting. Sarah like everyone else in the room had opted for a darker costume. She was a zombie, but she still managed to make it look pretty with her doe eyes pertruding from her make up. The dead leaves in her hair looked chic with her platium blond hair. "Hey, guys."

"Hi!" Sarah said. "I like your costume." I smiled at this eventhough I wasn't fond of the attention my outfit was getting.

"Thanks."

"I heard that Demetri was looking for you." Ciran said.

"Well, he hasn't found me yet, and I hope to keep it that way." I winked at him. I knew he knew I didn't particularly like Demetrius.

"Cool." At that moment Immortal Love by Vampires Everywhere came on.

"I love this song!" I said and recieved many looks from my friends. They didn't know all of my music prefrences, and they especially didn't knw that rock and metal were up at the top. "Let's dance." I grabbed Carly and Sarah's hands as they were right next to me and propelled them in to the middle of where everyone was dancing. I knew I was singing along to the song while dancing (or was it jumping?) which was drawing more attention to me than need be. I was a bit hyper.

I realised there were several people watching me with strange looks on their faces, but I was in no mood to pay attention to haters. When the song was over another good song came on but Carly practically dragged me off the dance floor.

"I think you have had enough fun for tonight." She said while laughing at my attempts to get back on the dancefloor.

"But this is a good song!" I whined.

At that moment someone stepped into my vison. I looked up into the face of Mr Dangerous_. Demetrius._ "Having fun, Sophie?" He asked. At that point I had stopped trying to fight with Carly and squared up to the boy infront of me.

"I was, but then you came into my line of sight, and my night was instantly ruined." I said, as I was talking I watched his eyes wonder down. "Hey! Eyes are up here." I exclaimed.

"Mmmmhhmm" He said, slowly raising his eyes to my face. I could feel butterflies at the bottom of my stomach, due to the way he was looking at me. He looked famished for something I had. _But what? _"Do you want to dance?" He knew I wanted to dance, because of my desire to get out of Carly's grip and onto the dance floor.

I caught sight of someone I thought might be able to get me away from this guy. I looked back to Demetrius as I spoke, "Actually I do... Jinx!" I called over to the boy that was getting himself a drink at the refreshments table. He looked over to me. I sauntered past Demetrius and grabbed Jinx's arm. "We're dancing." I said, draging him to the dance floor.

We danced for five songs before I decided to call it quits. I knew Demetrius had been watching us the whole time, with a cold gaze, as I kept looking over to him. Jinx occasionally tried to get a bit too hands on, but I moved away to stop that awkwardness. "Jinx, I'm a bit tired, shall we-" I was cut off as Jinx's lips crashed onto mine. I was caught off guard and it took me a few seconds to respond. I was about to try and push him off me when he was tackled off me, and onto the ground.

I watched as Demetrius bared his teeth at Jinx, while holding him down. I watched as they both tried to stare eachother down. That was until Demetrius spoke, "How dare you!" He said, in a scarily low voice. I wouldn't have been able to hear it, if I wasn't so close and the music hadn't been turned off.

"You never claimed her." Jinx bit back with just as much venom. I didn't know how to respond to what he had just said.

"I shouldn't need to." He was still baring his teeth, and I was sure his cainies had elongated slighly, but it was probably just a trick of the light. "I'm above you. When you see I take interest in something, you don't go near it!" That snapped me out of my shock.

"_It?!" _I shouted and I knew everyone could hear me, even if they couldn't hear the two males infront of me. "I am not an it. But do you know what I am? Leaving!" I shouted and made my way out of the room, and then out of the house.

**Oh! Oh! Oh! What do you think about that. Halloween party completely random. Jinx- where the hell did he come from? I don't know. :/**

**I hope you liked it. Tell me please in a review? xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Hello. I am back! :D**

**I missed you guys... Sorry I haven't uploaded/wrote any chapters in ages. Not going to lie, I have just been lazy. I have just re-read my previous chapters for this story and re-kindled my love for it :) Lucky you, I guess.**

**Anyways... I am going to try and post 1 chapter per week for all of my fanfics on this account and my other. As it is summer now I should have more time, but this also means that between the 17th-31st August I will NOT upload because I go on holiday :D Yay! Sun, sand and se... well you don't need to know the last part ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mine. Everything. All. MINE! Touch it and prepare to DIE!**

I walked in the house and saw that it was only 11pm, so I knew my parent's would still be awake. I trudged into the kitchen and saw them. "Hi, pumpkin." My dad said, while hugging me and kissing my head.

"I thought you weren't coming home until later?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't meant to but there were some problems. I talked to my mom about everything and she knew the 'boy' look. Apparently so did my dad.

"Who was it. I'll smash his teeth in." I laughed at his protectiveness.

"Nah, dad. I sorted it. Next time, yeah?"

"Sure, hun."

Then I heard the sound of a car pulling in. The screech of the break told me it was Ryan - my older brother. The front door shut and seconds later he walked in the room.

"Young man, how much have you had to drink?" Mum exclaimed as Ry almost fell over the counter.

"A pint." He said, slurring his words.

"Of what? Wiskey?" I said and he laughed at me.

"You always were funny, Sis'." He said.

"Olivia?" I asked, reffering to his girlfriend. He frowned and looked exasperated all of a sudden.

"Yeah." He sighed.

Dad walked over to him, and mum's face sofened. "Come on, son. Let's get you to bed." He said and tried to lead Ryan away. His girlfriend had cheated on him three times in the past. But he always went back. Love? Or stupididty? Big question.

"B-but dad, I want an oomlette." Ryan said as he was lead from the kitchen and my mum and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm going to bed now. See you tommorrow, Mum." I kissed her cheek and made my way to my room.

###

It took ages to get all the red blush Carly had put on my face. Eventually I was able to get into bed. Falling to sleep was no problem after the night I had had.

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my bed-side table. I looked and saw Ciran ringing me. "Hello?" I sounded really groggy.

"Soph? Are you still in bed?" He asked.

"Yeah.."

"You going to meet us at the mall like you said?" _Oh, no!_ I looked at the clock and saw that I was meant to meet them 45minutes ago.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my wardrobe. "Yeah, I'll be there in 15." I hung up and dressed in record time. I ran to my brother's room and banged on the door. I was surprised to see he was awake and dressed. "Can you drive me to the mall?" I asked.

"Now?"

"Please?" I was so close to begging, I hated letting people down - especially my friends.

"Sure. Let me get my shoes on." I suddenly huged him and ran back to my room to get my bag. He looked shocked, which he shouldn't after living with me for 17 years.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and I saw my friends talking with some of the new kid. "You want me to go rile them up?" I didn't realise I was glaring until Ryan spoke. I looked at him and smiled.

"You and dad should start taking shifs on who is going to protect me." We laughed.

"Yeah I'll talk to him about it." He winked. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah. About 5ish?"

"Sure see you later." I stepped out of the door and shut it. I watched as he drove away with my get-away car. Turning I noticed all of them had turned to me. Luckily Carly was smiling and walking towards me.

"Hey." She said and hugged me. "Not like you to be late, Soph."

"Over-slept." I said, looking towards the group.

Carly leaned in and whispered in my ear. "They wanted to apologise." I snorted at her comment. We walked over.

I watched as Jinx stepped upto me. "I am sorry, Sophie." He said. "I had had a bit too much to drink and I don't know what came over myself." Eventhough he delivered the line well, it was obviously rehearsed.

"Demetrius get you to say that?" I said, before I could stop myself. I watched as his lips twitched, giving him away immediately.

"Wow, brains and beauty. I never would have thought." I heard a familliar voice say as Demetrius. I didn't realise he was there. I felt a slight embarasment but that was disregarded as I remembered what he had just said.

"I may be blond, but I'm not stupid." I said with venom. "So, you might as well take your puppets else where." I watched his eyebrows raise, but he clearly had no intention of leaving.

"Well, maybe I should train my puppets better."

"Maybe. But it is the master that is the one that controls the puppets. Maybe it is he who needs training." I hadn't realised he had gotten closer to me. On realising that and what I had just said I felt my cheeks ignite.

"Very true." He said. I could tell he was laughing at me. He stepped back and gestured to his 'followers'. "Until the next time, Sophie." He turned at dramatically bowed.

"There's not going to be a next time, if I can help it." I said under my breath, and I was shocked to hear him laugh asthough he had heard.

###

"I heard that Thitle is back." Carly said as we made our way through the halls. Thitle was our french teacher and she had been ill for several weeks and most of the time the cover teachers didn't show up so it was pretty much a free period.

"Oh well, the freedom was nice while it lasted." I said and we walked into the room. Thitle was stading at the front of the classroom, looking just as pissed as ever.

Carly and I quickly made it to our seats without looking at the rest of the room. "I have heard that things have been getting a bit slack. Not in my classroom. Not anymore. New seating arrangement. I would like those that have similar capabilties in _my_ subject to sit together." Well, Carly and I wouldn't be sitting anywhere near eachother then. My mom had family from France and could speak it herself, and therefore I had a wider knowledge in that area.

"Keline next to Zack please." She pointed to a seet and people quickly made there way to it. As Thitle was doing this I noticed she was going backwards in ability and therefore I would be at the back. "Sophie next to Demetrius." She said and I stood there looking at the boy I failed to see before. I watched as he took his seat and looked to me expectantly.

I sat after Thitle motioned me to the seat. "Sophie, quelle surprise." He said into my ear.

"Shut up." I said, refusing to look at him. Luckily for the majority of that class it was independant work, however the last ten minutes was general conversation.

"Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui?" I asked, as I turned on my partner.

"Très bien, et vous, mademoiselle?"

"Pas bien."

"Porquoi, ma chérie?" I raised my eyebrows shocked.

"'Ma chérie'?" I questioned.

"'Le langage de l'amour', ma trésor." _Saved by the bell._ Just at that moment the bell rung and I wasted no time running out the door.

I was not looking where I was going and ran into someone's back. Fortuneately I was not forceful enough to hurt me or the other person. He turned around and I was shoked to see Jinx. "Hey, Soph. Are you alright."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. What happened to your eye?" The guy infront of me, now happened to be sporting a huge black eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you running from?" He asked looking behind me. Clearly looking for any threats.

"French."

"Ah, très bien." He said, and it made me smile. "Lunch?" He asked, and I realised it was time for lunch already. Time flies when you're running away from your problems.

"You know what, sure. I have had a stressful morning." I said and smiled at Jinx and he returned it.

I could feel someone watching us, and I knew who it was, but I didn't care. He was the cause of my stress.

**Ok, this turned out a bit crappy and I have no time to edit it right now, but I will at some point. Lemme know what you think.**

**If you need translations for the french ask. I have kept it quite simple, I think. But tell me if it flumexes you.**

**R&R cus you love me ;) 3 xxx**


	4. New Facebook!

**I made a facebook page for my fanfiction. I am going to post extras on it to do with my stories so please check it out? - **** pages/Erics-Bitch-Fanfiction/543590285689258**** - if you want to explore my ideas deeper then like and I shall make a grand appearance on your timeline ;) **

**-I realise the last thing didn't work so just type into Facbook "Eric's Bitch Fanfiction" and I am the top one (and only one) to come up :) Sorry for spamming your inbox today :/**


End file.
